Unbreakable Bonds
by Kkaty
Summary: My first EVER fanfic It is going to end up being a pucklberry pairing, will feature all of the glee club kids - but mainly about the glee club and how the become friends through regardless of the past and despite the trials and tribulations.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary_

_Unfortunately my assumptions that the recent wave of slushie attacks would be a passing craze_

_Were sadly mistaken….. Its been five weeks since I went to school without ending up covered_

_In that disgusting icey, syrupy, gloopy frozen gunk_

I suppose things are slightly better since glee was revitalize but I don't think they like me very either

"Rach, hunny?" a voice drifted up the stairs interrupting her unconscious stream of thought "Rach?" this time the voice was accompanied by a knock on her door, Rachel turned around to see her pop hovering in the doorway, smiling as he always did when he he looked at her brown eyed baby girl - "writing your memoirs again?" he asked with a little laugh, she spun around and smiled up at him, her dark eyes showing joy for the first time since that morning, "pops, you know as well as I do that one day this will prove beneficial when it comes to actually writing my memoirs" she rolled her eyes slightly as she spoke and smiled warmly at her pops chucked as he entered her room and moved towards her desk, "you must have a hundred of these by now, you stated that summer at dance camp" he motioned towards a photo clipped to her mirror, the photo showed two small girls, one a mass of dark hair and dark eyes and the with a mass of blonde hair with the brightest of blue eyes shining as the girls obviously laughed at joke now forgotten, Rachel tuned and looked at the photo and smiled "it was the summer I learned what it takes to be a star" she giggled pulling a star pose as she stood up and kissed her father on the cheek and pirouetted out of the room singing under her breath. As he father followed her down the stairs he was sure he could make out the song she had learnt at that camp all those years ago, the camp song and mantra was HOW TO BE A STAR…..

Sitting at the table, Rachel chattered on to her Pop and her Daddy, filling them in on her day, covering everything from the A+ for her maths test to the new lead in Glee club, she left out the subject of the slushie she had had thrown square in her face that morning. BUZZ BUZZ Rachel's pop stood up and excused himself as he went to answer the front door, wondering who would be calling round at tea tine "hi M Berry" he was greeted by smiling blonde girl who flung herself at him and squeezed him "con on now floss surely after 10 years you can call me Spence" the blond girl giggled as she danced into the house and plopped herself the table "sorry spence, hey Mr oh erm Joe" Rachel's daddy headed into the kitchen and retuned with another plate and placed in un front of the blonde arrival " help yourself" Rachel smiled over at her friend " I didn't know you were coming round tonight?" she smiled when she saw the blonde look worried for a minute and she reached out and touched her hand " relax floss, you practically used to live here, your welcome whenever" the other girl grabbed Rachel's tiny hand in hers and held on as she loaded up her plate with chilli " I thought maybe girl time, after today, I mean imp sorry, although I like grapes sp it would be like e a grape bath right?" the two fathers just chucked and started clearing their plates away, Spence leant over and whispered into his husbands ear "grape bath?" "aw come on now baby we know better than to ask for explanations" "girls we're going to do some work leave the dishes, and call if you need anything"

Later the two girls were sprawled over Rachel's king sized bed the blonde girl as usual did most of the talking, but Rachel didn't mind, she let the words roll over and she stretched her leg out and extended it over and over, Rachel found it important to keep her body in top form, that way when she had gruelling Broadway schedules she would be able to cope...

"Rach? Hello:? Are you listening?" Rachel tuned over to face the talkative blonde and nodded " So what do you think - I saw him staring at you?" Rachel curled her legs under and stared up at the blonde from under her long dark lashes, "I hear you but I can assure you that what you saw will have a simple explanation because what you think you saw simply would not be permitted the high school social standards that are set in stone thanks to generations of teen steadying in movies that have ended up dictating to the masses how they should act" " oh Rach, you're the only one who doesn't think im stupid…. And you know you didn't actually say I was wrong did you/" she said with a small smirk " Britt - I don't think your stupid, I think your brave and clever you keep your head down and manage to survive high school one day at a time - and I see you smile at me in the hallway and I appreciate it and" she held out a hand to silence he friend "Britt I know you don't understand why im different at school but I guess I just am but we'll always be friends okay" Brittany leapt on top of her friends and hugged her " imp glad you feel that way because imp joining glee and then I'm going to help everyone see the real you" Rachel, pulled out the embrace mumbling something about lemonade, as she left and hurried down the stairs, Brit knew the those huge brown eyes were probably filling with tears as they always did when talk turned to people caring about her, as she got to her feet and wandered over to the mirror and looked at intently at her cheerio's uniform, the gaze drifted down and she saw the her friends diary laid open and felt a pang of guilt and not being able to do anything to stop her friends pain, pulling her gaze away from the diary and back to the mirror she settled on the photo of the two of them at summer camp and she furrowed he two tying desperately to remember what had caused the two of them to be laughing, "hey Britt" the blonde spun round and took a glass from her fiends hand " you really think he likes me…. I mean he's a jock and he's so popular and" Brittany stood up and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders and said slowly "I may live in Brittany land - but I know boys and I know he likes you - he has these eyes when he looks at you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Brittany stood in the hallway and stared at the ground and twirled her hair round her fingers as she mumbled "and well I just think we shouldn't ruin it, cos glee will be fun we can be pop stars…and well Rachel's my friend and well" she stared at the ground and he voice got even quieter as she whispered "I don't wanna ignore her at school, I want us all to be friends" The latino cheerleader sighed and cupped Brittany's face lifting it up to look at her "Okay, I know I can be a bit of a bitch, but friends come first and you're my best friend so I guess that means Rachel Fugl… Berry is my friend too" Santana looked down the hallway and started striding towards a group of jocks, Brittany followed her shuffling he feet trying not to think about what was coming.

"I must insist that you step aside and allow me to get to my locker" Rachel said with a quiet authority "hush it freak show" a boy yelled pushing her into her lockers, causing the brunette to drop her books, a couple of boys stepped closer now and thumped the locker next to the frightened girls head,

Santana paused, "Britt, you go help her, I'll deal with the boys," she smoothed down her cheerio's skit and flipped he hair out "Boys, I know man hands gives you no end of entertainment but imp sure there is a better way to spend your time, after all people are starting to talk…. I think I heard some of the cheerio's saying they thought you had a crush on her" she paused to laugh and spun around and strutted down the hallway before pausing and turning over the shoulder at the boys who had started to disperse, "If you have some time to feel Wayne I have a free first period" and with that that the latino disappeared and the man ringleader turned to snarl at the Rachel, "you'll keep freak" and hurtled off looking for santanna.

Brittany rushed forward and picked up the fallen books and handed them back to Rachel "Me and Santana got your back" Rachel smiled and linked arms with her blonde saviour "Thank you Britt but I don't need you to protect me"

"You do need protecting, protection from the fashion police…I mean animal sweater…knew high socks I don't know if you've raided the closet of a toddler or my nana" Rachel didn't need to look to see who it was "Kurt I've told you - I don't see the point - im happy as I am" Kurt skipped forward so that he was next to Brittany, "Miss thing, you have the voice of a diva, the body the pussy cat dolls would kill for and not to mention" "Your dancing, I mean girl…your dancing Kurt's fashions, arties music, Tina's edge, my chocolate thunder we have win written all over us" Mercedes slipped her arm through Rachel's and chuckled " "you voice aint bad either diva doll" "tttttotally" Tina added as she fell into line with the rest of the glee kids. The group stopped short as some of their newer team mates stood in their way.

"Brittany what are you doing? Joining glee is one thing but parading around with them is just asking fir trouble" the blonde haired blue eyed queen of the high school pouted. Rachel stiffened and the rest of the glee kids braced themselves for another flurry of insults, "you know Quinn, we are on their side now so maybe we should you know… stop" The tall dark quarter back said looking nervous, standing up to his girlfriend was un-chartered territory for him, Quinn stared witheringly at him "Don't make me sorry I chose you Finn" and flounced off away from the glee kids, Finn followed her shrugging apologetically at the people he wished he could call his friends. Matt and Mike two footballers and two of the most amazing dancers in the school looked kinda embarrassed and smiled at the group befoe them unsure of what to do. "Yo" the group turned to look at Puck slouched over to them, unning a hand through his Mohawk " whats up guys?" he bumped fists with Matt and Mike, and turned to Kurt and sorta nodded at the flamboyant boy in front of him, "Aretha" he said acknowledging Mercedes, "Stefani" nodding at Tina, he looked at Rachel and the group seemed to collectively breathe in waiting to see if he's acknowledge Rachel considering how he used to torture her since forever, but surprisingly he smiled at her and Brittany "Floss, - Mallow" then he grinned at them and everyone looked surprised as Rachel started to giggle, it was a sound they hadn't really heard before, Suddenly Puck looked around and saw the question in peoples eyes and practically spat venom as he spat out his next words "what ? You guys got a problem?"

"nnnnoooo" Tina stuttered as she shrank away from him, he looked ashamed as he saw the girls recoil away from him apart form Rachel and Brittany who just smiled at him and Rachel stepped forward and tapped him on the nose "careful, you keep calling us that at school and we may be forced to explain where the names come from" Rachel teased as the bell rang out, Mercedes and Kurt who looked like they'd just seen Hannah Montana at a Sabbath concert grabbed Rachel and Brittany and steered them towards first period "right enough is enough - Floss? Mallow? We want answers" "Later I promise" Rachel laughed as they entered into their class.

"C'mon Tina, walk with us to maths, Arties - not in today is he? Matt offered as Mike started walking off down the hall - Tina started following them down the hall and she looked behind her at Puck who was stood staring off into space" Puck noticed her watching him and strode past her before calling over his shoulder "Come on Stefani, don't want wheels thinking we don't look after you" Tina smiled a shy smiled and hurried afte the boys - feeling like maybe things would get better for everyone soon "So where is wheels today? Puck asked as the girl followed him into math class.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time and one by one the Glee Club kids had wandered into the choir room, Tina was sat by Artie filling him in on how the boys had walked her to class "they better not be getting any ideas now, cos you're my woman!" Artie said, Tina didn't say anything but simply reached out and gently kissed him on the cheek, and rested her hand on his knee as she carried on eating, Artie was watching as Mike and Matt had a furious dance off in the centre of the room, he felt the familiar pang in his heart, as accustomed to his chair as he was, he sometimes wished he could get up and freestyle with the best of them, without seeing what he was looking at Tina turned to smile at him and then turned back to her lunch.

"That boy is disgusting, he kisses like a fish and urgh he has hands like an octopus" Santana's voice broke through the silence as she marched in clutching her cleanse drink

"But San, Octopuses have 8 arms….he only has two….. And you didn't have to make out with him" Britt said as she followed the Latino in and flopped down on the floor, she waved at Artie and Tina and once smiled and nodded towards the door as Mercedes and Kurt rushed in

"O EM GEE" Kurt yelled as he rushed in and grabbed a chair

"Miss diva is on her way and she aint alone" Mercedes gabbed as threw herself into a chair besides Kurt.

All eyes turned towards the door and collectively gasped as they saw their very own Rachel swatting Pucks Mohawk and laughing as he grabbed her other arm and said "I am bad ass – mallow - don't you ever forget it"

"Yea yea, okay" she laughed tugging her arm away from him before stopping in the doorway as she noticed everyone staring at them, Puck bent his head down and whispered something in her ear, whatever it was made her blush and hurry in to sit down by Brit, she pulled out a box, and handed it to Santana "To say thank you for earlier" San eyed the box with caution before breaking out into a smile and taking a cup cake and mouthed her thanks as she handed the rest of them round the group.

"Enough is enough white boy – I wanna know why you keep calling them floss and mallows" Mercedes said getting up in Pucks face, he laughed and slung his bag on the ground took a cupcake from Santana and put the whole thing in his mouth before dropping onto the ground

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed sounding shocked

Puck swallowed with a gulp "hush up mamma" "So my mom used to work at that summer camp just outta town, in the kitchens, anyway when I was young after my dad took off we had no one to watch me so I kinda went along too" he looked at the questioning eyes on him "I was bad ass tho, like Sid vicious but cooler yea? Anyway one night I was sat in the dining room waiting for my mom to finish and those two crept in, and broke into the store cupboard and took like bags and bags of candy floss and jars of that marshmallow spread, and that's all they ate the whole time at camp"

Brittany laughed "yea and everyone that its bad ass puck doing it, Rachel had moved to pucks side and gently stroked his Mohawk "he covered for us too, but then when my dads came to parents show he totally dropped us in it and told them everything, they were so annoyed but they didn't tell Britt's parents, so I guess its just been an inside joke ever since' Puck stretched out an arm lazily and picked her hand absentmindedly and started tracing his thumb round her hand

Mike chuckled as he saw the other glee clubbers entranced by this small gesture

"Its not really new guys, they were sorta dating since forever, but after the whole Britt thing" Santana leapt to her feet and slapped Mike

"Not cool Mike, Not Cool, keep it locked" and stomped out of the room with what looked like tears in her eyes,

"San, I didn't think, I'm sorry," he yelled as her rushed out after her. Matt kicked out at a trash can as Brittany looked scared, Rachel jumped to her feet and started to propel her out of the room, she stopped for a second grabbed Mercedes and Kurt's hands

"Come over tonight, to mine, I cant talk now I have to go" and as she turned to leave with Brittany she hugged Matt "you too, it'll be okay" as she stopped to pick up the two Cheerio's things she felt an arm snake around her wait, and she felt heart start to race, and when puck pressed his lips against her neck whilst running his fingers through her hair, she stood frozen for a second before turning to face him and as she looked into his eyes she impulsively leant in and kissed him "make sure they know the directions to my place, and I'll see you later" she said breaking away and hurrying off hoping she could find the two cheerleaders.

The room stayed silent for a second until Quinn came rushing in followed by Finn, both of whom had a red icy mixture dripping down their bodies

"I'm done" Quinn screamed "No more" she stopped short when she felt the tension in the room.

Kurt hopped off his seat and handed her a towel "more drama, its like Christmas come early" he said trying to lighten the mood Quinn looked confused and Finn looked strained

Puck grabbed Matt and Finn and herded them outta the room "practise guys lets go" "Parking lot after school then we'll head' and with that the three boys were gone.

Tina and Artie started heading to the door followed by Mercedes and Kurt who promised to help Quinn get cleaned off they walked in silence as far as the girls bathroom until Artie voiced what the others were thinking

"What could Brittany, be involved with that struck such a nerve"

"mmaybe it's the ssaame as wwwhy Rrrrachel has this ssseecret life we never kknew about" Tina stammered

"I do not know girl, but Rachel and Puck….. He has seemed better lately, maybe she's the reason why" Mercedes considered out loud, before following Kurt and Quinn into the bathroom to start operation clean up.

*******The next part is going to be split up, its going to explain why Brittany is to use other people words 'dumb' and also start exploring Rachel and Puck's history and why things went so wrong between them and what happend to start fixing it - so i may use some flashbacks*****

anyway as this is my 1st ever fic please review, request if you'd like and i hope really hope you like


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day, went by really slowly, Rachel, Santana and Brittany had vanished from school without a trace, Mike had turned up just after lunch looking like a frightened rabbit, and he'd slid into an empty seat next to Matt who just looked like he was in pain

"Is Brit okay? He asked" Mike didn't answer and Matt glanced over at rest of dining hall and inwardly cursed that something had happened that had changed his beautiful Brittany. Puck seemed his usual self, but he definitely didn't feel his normal self. The rest of the glee kids were sat at a separate table gossiping about what the Brittany deal could be, as the bell rang Kurt collected his books, straightened his Alexander McQueen scarf and said

"well my fellow glee clubber, Miss. Diva's house after school and all will be explained.

Puck blew off last period and headed over the Berry residence, he knocked then let himself in

"hey Rach, you around?" he called gently dumping his bag on the ground, he heard a small sob coming from the sofa and as he approached he saw the thee girls entangled on the sofa with tea stained faces. "look I don't think you guys have got any reason to be this upset, I mean it wasn't your fault and lets face it we came out of it pretty okay didn't we?" Puck said throwing himself into a spare arm chair

"Noah Puckerman, you know as well as I do that when everyone finds out they're gonna look at us with that stupid sad pity face, and I for one do not wish to experience that" Rachel said in a slightly crazed tone

"yea Berry, cos you decided to slushies every day, and being the school freak was better than people knowing what happened" he moved towards the girls kneeling "look I am so sorry about what happened, you know I still blame myself and Mike, well I don't think Mike will ever forgive himself but it was an accident, it was a stupid prank gone wrong, he didn't think any of us would be driving " he stopped to glance at Santana "but we had to didn't we," Santana opened her mouth to argue but he carried on regardless "I'm not blaming you, I mean fuck knows what you went through was bad, I mean it bad shit but I had to drive to get you to the hospital didn't I?, I am sorry I lost control of the ca and it kills me to think of what you went through - I guess I had the easy part right? I mean I was totally unconscious - but you had to deal with it and" he reached out and took Brittany's hand and looked deep into her eyes "I think you are the bravest person I know I mean, if it hadn't been for you, " Brittany smiled a sad smile

"I guess I was pretty awesome, all those medical dramas really paid off" she paused and looked at her the two girls next to her, " its just seeing you laid there all dead, and Rachel was freaking out and then San was having her baby drama, I don't know I still think it was a TV show sometimes, like it wasn't real and it was a movie I saw - I guess when we got back to school and I was saying dumb stuff people just sorta avoided me cos of it and its easier than admitting what happened isn't it, I mean do we really want everyone to know that San had a baby and you almost died and Rach sorta freaked out because she thought you were dead" Santana interrupted her friend and hugged her fiercely and then she muttered

"come on Berry you better not wait for an invitation" Rachel laughed

"well you know the thing people would find most shocking is that you were my best friend" Rachel said looking at Santana

"Exactly right" she replied jokingly "I mean that is way worse than giving birth after your car crashes in some loner highway"

Puck smiled and pulled Rachel off the sofa and tilted her head towards him, "I love you - right and I don't think people will care about the summer from hell, they might not understand why you guys are so weird about it but the glee club they're your friends right, I mean that what all those soppy ballads are about right?" he paused and looked at Rachel's eyes realising she probably wasn't listening to a word he said and he leant in and kissed her until they were both left feeling like the only people in the room

"he used to kiss me like that" Santana said quietly "but he doesn't even talk to me anymore". Rachel AND Puck sank on to the end of the sofa, with Puck holding Rachel close to him " I was going to tell him about the baby but when he had the crash , he changed and he was so angry, and when he got back from rehab he just ignored me and then after the accident I wanted to call him and tell him so he could come make everything better but I didn't want to upset him, I get in an accident and we're all fine and he gets in a crash and he's paralysed, it just doesn't seem fair does it, and he's got Tina now" The Latino looked like she was about to cry and the other two girls instantly went to reassure her, Puck just looked uncomfortable he wasn't good with the emotions and stuff so he just got up and went to the kitchen "I mean I thought he loved me and now him and that goth stutter-bug are doing the whole coy courtship routine now she just sounded mad not upset

"but she is beautiful isn't she" Brittany said in a dreamlike voice "I know she's your _sister _now but she definitely has Arties eyes" Rachel nodded her head in agreement. The girls collapsed into another round of sobbings and "Im sorrys" and "I love you" and "friends forever even at school".

In the kitchen Puck pulled out his phone

**Finally think the girls are dealing but I don't think theyr up2 xplain to glee**

He fired off the message to both Mike and Matt, almost instantly his phone lit up with a reply

**We'l do it - M+M is San ok? Mike**

**Dude, I dno, yea she's just crying ova wheels….sorry dude**

**NP man, me + her aint exactly +rach **

**Yea well me+rach aint exactly back on track just yet -tell matt Brits still here, bet she'll wanna see him**

Mike stared at his phone thoughtfully, then looked up at his best mate, then hopped to his feet and stalked towards the parking lot to wait for everyone so he and Matt could explain to everyone. Mike was scared though, not of telling people that slipping Puck some vodka had lead to such disaster for everyone, he deserved all he got for that, he was scared now the truth was out, San wouldn't need him as a cover anymore then people might realise where his true feelings really lay.

*****thank you for reading and the next episode is gonna pick upin a few weeks and its going to be flashbacks to the various members and how they all deal with the fallout********

Review if you like and review if you dont


	5. Chapter 5

To start off this is a really long chapter, sorry about that i was going to break it down but i couldnt see a natural break.

Anyway enjoy.

It was a few weeks after the glee kids had discovered the secret and a lot had changed, it was common practise to see Rachel and Puck holding hands and whispering things to each other…. Santana wasn't being as much of a bitch as usual in fact she seemed a lot softer and was often seen smiling and laughing in the hall between classes….

"hhhheeey Santana" the shy goth girl called as the popular latino cheerleader passed her in the hall, Brittany squeezed her arm and nodded encouragingly, both cheerleaders smiled and nodded in recognition and disappeared into the bathroom. She stood there confused Santana's personality change didn't really extend to her and she had no idea why, she thought back to when Matt had approached her after the science class and explained what had happened to her

"_**aaand wwwwwhatabout the fffather… is iiit MMMMike?" she'd asked the tall dark boy as he'd stood in front of her, she remembered Matt looked like he was in pain as he had answered her**_

" _**no one we know, someone from some dance thing I think" he'd took off pretty soon after that**_,

She had her suspicions that maybe he was the father that would explain why Brit was so loopy now, she glanced over the corridor and saw Puck playfully flicking his slushie straw at Rachel and how she pummelled him with her tiny hands, Maybe she thought maybe Puck was Santana's baby daddy that would explain why Puck and Rachel had stopped being, what was it Matt had called them

"_**A total inevitability" well**_ they hadn't even been friends for a long time and Santana and Rachel had never been close, yep she thought to herself Puck was Santana's baby daddy, now all she needed was to find Mercedes and Kurt and tell them.

"I could cut him" she said looking particularly ferocious "I mean I know Santana has always seemed a bitch but to have someone just cut you out…." the larger than life diva trailed off and looked over at her sidekick, he seemed lost in thought

"_**Look, you can't tell Tina, San doesn't want to upset Artie, she cant deal with that right now, he pretty much destroyed her, he knew she was pregnant but he refused to speak to her about it so we gotta respect that" **_

"Huh?" Kurt said coming out of his daydream to see Mercedes snapping her fingers in front of him "Sorry, I was just thinking about what Mike told us, you know about how Brittany had told him when San first found out and then how Mike called him from the hospital after she'd had the baby and how Matt had even driven to his house to try and talk to him….." he trailed off "I thought Artie was such a good guy and now I feel like I found out Adam Lambert isn't really gay" Mercedes looped her arm through his

"I know boy, but what do we do, Mike seemed pretty determined to keep this on the down low….makes you wonder why he's prepared to take the fall though doesn't" she mused out loud.

Quinn was sat outside on the bleachers looking out across the track field when she felt someone wrap a

jacket round her shoulders

"Hey babe" her boyfriend greeted her, the blonde turned and smiled gratefully at her boyfriend

"Thank you Finn" she sighed and leant her head on his broad shoulders "I just don't get it, I mean what would possess Mike to spike Pucks drink"

"We've been through this babe, we'd done the same thing to him a few weeks earlier he ended up blowing off work because of the hangover and he lost his job….it was just payback, he didn't mean any harm"

"But why didn't he stop Puck driving, I mean I know Matt wasn't around because he'd gone to pick up some food but where was Mike?" as she spoke she felt her boyfriend stiffen she whirled around to look him right in the eye "Finn Hudson, what do you know? Where was he? I mean if he was off with a girl its not a big deal him and San were only ever keeping up appearances so…" she looked closely into her boyfriends eyes he was trying to hold her gaze but he couldn't, she stood up and jabbed a finger at him "Don't try and keep secrets Finn, secrets don't stay secrets for long, I mean goodness knows how long until Tina finds out" and with that she stalked off nose in the air.

Artie was sat alone in the choir room looking perplexed, Tina entered and came up and wrapped her arms around him an pressed her lips against his neck "hey babe, I brought you lunch" she passed him some sandwiched and sat down by his feet and looked up at his face, she could see the worry in his face she was concerned he'd not been himself till this whole escapade had come out, she assumed it was down to anger, he's been hit by a drunk driver and it had dashed all his hopes of dancing, Artie had been at a special performing school but after his accident he'd transferred and they'd become friends after he's joined glee, she figured finding out that Mike had instigated a drunk driving rampage must have stung pretty badly, she watched as his brow furrowed

"_**Please Artie, just come and talk to her, or call her," the tall blonde had pleaded it had been the weekend before the accident **_

"_**Brittany I've told you and I've told Rachel and I've even told Mike, I'm just not interested in talking to her, things are different now" he'd motioned towards the wheelchair he was now stuck in for the rest of his life. Brittany had knelt down and grasped his hands "please Artie she loves you, and there's not just her to think about" and at that he had turned and started to wheel away "I don't care, she was part of my life and now she aint," Brittany still hadn't taken no for an answer she'd moved in front of him and knelt down**_

_**Once more "Artie…..the baby" he'd slapped her slapped her "I hope it dies, God I hope you all die, I don't want to remember what it used to be like" he remembered seeing her run down the path towards the waiting car, he remembered seeing matt circle his arms round her and stare at him as he wheeled himself into the car"**_

"Aaaaartie?" Tina was crouched close to him; she took his face in her hands and gently kissed him "Are you okay?"

It was late one night after football and the boys were hanging around in the lockers talking,

"Right guys, I better split" Matt said grabbing his letterman jacket "I'm taking Brittany to a movie, she needs some fun time, she's been so stressed lately, her mom said she's been having nightmares again"

Punk nodded wearily "yea, Mallow, I mean Rachel's dads called me the other night about 3 in the morning she kept screaming, I think talking about it has kinda reawakened everything" he stood up and gave him a

Brief man hug "tell Floss I say hey, yea?" the dark jock nodded and headed off towards the parking lot. Mike sighed, "everyone been kinda understanding," Finn nodded and clapped him on the shoulder "Man it wasn't your fault, I mean if you could have stopped him driving you would have" Mike looked embarrassed

"Anyway guys I gotta shoot, I'm taking Quinn out" and with that the quarterbacker vanished

"I'm gonna go see Rach, you wanna come Mike? I think her and San are hanging out" Mike looked thoughtfully

"Yea might as well, I guess, got nothing else going on seeing as everyone thinks I'm a baby daddy now" he laughed and looked at Puck "Although I know Tina thinks you're a major suspect"

Puck looked at the tall Asian boy next to him as they walked through the empty school "you erm not talked to….you know since….."

Mike looked at his Mohawked friend and was grateful he was approaching the subject despite his obvious uncomfortable ness "Nope Tina has some tap class with them, so when they heard the gossip about San, they naturally assumed I was a player" he shrugged "No biggie right/"

Puck chuckled "I dunno man, it depends who you go for next, I mean you and San are done pretending now, so I mean" Mike drifted off into his own head as they climbed into Pucks truck and headed over to the Berry's, there was someone he liked but who was he kidding, there was so much shit going on, why San was so determined to keep Tina in the dark, he couldn't understand but he wasn't going to question, hell he never did not even in glee club when she'd come up and perched on his knee and battered her latino lashes at him, he'd glanced over to see Artie and Tina holding hands and instantly understood, it worked out kinda perfect they both needed a cover.

"Dude" Pucks voice disturbed his thoughts, he glanced around a little dazed and realised Puck was stood outside the truck looking at him, he gestured towards the house "you coming in? the parents aren't back for a while"

_*****************_ **_Okay guys, coming up the next few chapter this is what we will be seeing_**

**_A Puck and Rachel conversation_**

**_A Santana and Quinn_**

**_Matt and Brittany_**

**_and a glee rehearsal, so if there are any songs you like, please let me know and i may be able to fit them in**********_**


	6. Chapter 6

****This is all rachel and noah - sort of defines them a little more*********

Inside the Berry household Rachel was busying herself in the kitchen trying to prepare some food when suddenly she felt someone move her hair and press their lips to their "Noah…" she said with a slight warning in her tone, he carried on dragging his lips past her earlobes before moving himself so he could attack her lips, he felt her relax, as he ran his fingers through her hair, and he smiled when he heard her moan gently into his body, he stopped briefly, pulling back to look at her

"I missed you baby" he said his hands tracking shapes on her face, "I gotta admit, the shit hitting the fan, definitely sped up our reconciliation didn't it?" he leaned in for another kiss and was surprised as he felt the force of her pushing him up against the kitchen counter, then he felt her cool hands settle just under his shirt resting on his back, she stopped and rested her head on his chest

"I know you still don't understand, why things got so bad, but that first day back when San was venting at me, and when Karofsky and his Neanderthal friends heard they figured I was fair game, and if you remember San didn't come back for a week and when she did, it was easier for her to ignore it, she never stopped being my friend, nor did Brit" she stopped and looked up at him, she swallowed hard, his eyes had this way of making her forget her own name, he recognised that glazed look and smirked which seemed to remind her of what she was saying "and I definitely never stopped loving you, but I just needed time, I kept seeing you, passed out over the steering wheel, with blood dripping down your face…" her voice drifted out "the thought of losing you like that terrifies me" She straightened "I need to not be so co-dependent and now I believe once more I am ready to be fully commit to our relationship" and with that she ran her hand down his Mohawk and went back to making food.

Puck hoisted himself up onto a counter and contentedly watching his little pocket rocket shoot off around the kitchen, he remembered how after he had ungentlemanly told her fathers that her and Brit had been stealing food from camp the whole time they were there, he had been 13, the girls 12, her fathers had thought it was hilarious and after speaking with his mother they had offered to give him a ride back to town so she didn't have to worry about him waiting for her to finish off, he'd ended up spending a few hours with her that day and there was something about her he liked, she didn't go to his school, she went to the special performing school, they just clicked she thought he was really funny she'd never seen a Mohawk before and he had never even head of half the stuff she spouted off about. Even when Brit and San had reported back about him flirting with girls, she'd shrugged it off and said that she didn't care, until one day they'd been friends for about three years and she'd been shopping with Brit and she'd seen him having ice cream with this beautiful girl, and her eyes had narrowed and Puck had honestly thought she was gonna kill him there and then but instead she had smiled sweetly and turned around and took the hand of some guy and then she'd let him kiss her. That was it for him that night he'd been round there like a shot to ask her out, she'd yes of course. It wasn't until football practise on Monday when he'd heard Finn laughing with Matt and Mike that it had all been some evil genius plan to get him to realise what was staring him in the face.

"Noah…" her voice jolted him out of his daydreams, she reached out and brushed her fingers against his lips whilst nervously chewing hers "you gonna come eat with us?" and with that she vanished into the dining room and slid into a chair next to San and started to eat, as he came sat down next to Mike, he smiled things were gonna be good once more.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to apologise because I know some people are finding my writing styles and plot a little confusing, to those who choose to stick with it, I THANKYOU for the bottom of my little glee filled heart.

*******short but sweet, a small look into San and Mikes friendship and his big secret**********

Later that evening as Mike and Santana walked home from Rachel's, the both looked comfortable, to passers by they would have seen a ridiculously good looking young couple but they both new different. They stopped as they reached San's house

"Come on San, I'll push you for a bit" he gestured towards the old swing set situated in her front garden, she sat and he pushed and they carried on in silence for a while

"thankyou, for telling everyone so us girls didnt have too and for leaving Artie out of it" Mike stopped pushing and sat down in the swing next to hers

"Look, you are my best friend, I don't mind people thinking I knocked you up" he poked a tongue out at her "I get that you don't want people to know, I mean Artie, well the Artie you knew he's not the one at school is he, and I kinda get that San, but to be honest I'm sorta surprised you aint fighting for him, you guys dated for ever and being at the same school was always the dream…" he trailed off for a while and pushed himself higher and higher "I mean it's the responsibility of the gay best friend to protect his girl isn't it " he winked over at her and she cackled

"Mike…" she said swatting him with her left arm "you almost never say that, "Im surprised Artie buys it, he knows you went out with that ballerina dude not to mention" she fixed her eyes on him with a mock seriousness "you did try to make out with him...", I guess he just wants to pretend I don't exist"

"Maybe he's come to his senses and realised that he picked the wrong dancer" he joked ruffling her hair, it had taken him a long time to joke about it but ever since San had seen him drunkenly proposition her boyfriend of 2 years, she hadnt made sarky comments she'd been supportive and it had been a no brainer that he would help her through the pregnancy debacle after Artie had cut and ran, or cut and wheeled would be more exact "Quinn's gonna figure it out soon you know, Finn knows where I was and he aint exactly a good liar"

"Michael Chang" Santana jumped to her feet and put her hands on her hips "hooking up with a hottie at a party is cool and Jesse, man he was smoking…. Quinn wont care that your gay, she just knows there's gossip that she doesn't know, I should be grateful she doesn't hook up with Mercedes and Kurt cos those two are like bloodhounds with a scent" she stopped and looked closer at Mikes face seeing his expression cloud over and she started to a laugh "O M GEE, you like Kurt" and with that she buckled onto the ground and couldn't stop laughing and Mike with a stony face had to pick her up and physically carry the latino lovely into her house, annoying as she was being right now, it was great to see her like her old self again.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany, Santana and Quinn were sat on the bleachers watching the footballers practise, Quinn was absentmindedly twirling Santana's hair, and Brittany was leant against Santana painting her nails.

"So…" Quinn began awkwardly, "are you actually going to speak to Artie, anytime soon?" it was silly Brit and San were two of her closest friends but since the new term had begun they hadn't really been as close, "It's just secrets aren't good San, I mean come one… look at us, you shouldn't be ashamed" she saw San's eye darken and she quickly put a comforting hand on her shoulder "angry then, you shouldn't be angry, at least not at your self, this bitch thing its not you San, I just think for the sake of your emotional health you should make him listen to you" she paused

Brittany turned round and looked up at Quinn with her big round eyes "You sounded just like Rachel then" and then silence descended before the girls started laughing. "You could sing to him San, like is always telling us too"

"Brittany, you are a genius" Santana exclaimed grabbing her and planting a kiss on her forehead before taking to her feet and running off towards the school, "I'll see you in glee, I'm gonna find Rach, pick a song" and with that she was gone.

"Did I do good Quinny?" Brittany asked,

Quinn stood up and pulled Brit to her feet. "I don't know B, but things can' get any worse can they"

*********************The hallway at lunch time the same day************

"Hey Britt, I got you lunch" Matt called out as his girlfriend approached, he tossed her a bag of candy floss and smiled as he watched her face light up, and then staggered back as the blonde girl threw herself into his arms shoving back up against the lockers and kissed him a passion.

"Thanks Matt, you're the best" the said as he gently placed her back on the ground and then slung his arm round her shoulder, "earth to Mike," Brit called gently snapping her fingers in front of his face

"Huh," he looked at Brit and blinked a few times "sorry, its been kind of an intense morning, I Saw San, last period, she looked like a woman possessed, she's gonna confront this Artie thing head" he scratched his head and looked worried "it sounds bad but that means the whole school is gonna find out about Abram's, they're gonna know that me and San were just some sorta showmance couple, how long before they kind out I'm as big a fag as Kurt" he looked at the ground sadly and shuffled off towards the cafeteria.

Okay so only a short chapter, next up is the glee club meeting where

*Santana sings a song with a message

*Mike rocks out

*Brittany gets confused

*Someone gets called a slut

*Someone decides to play matchmaker

*Santana sings a song with a message

*Mike rocks out

*Brittany gets confused

*Someone gets called a slut

*And someone decides to play hardball


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the songs, Santana sings Fly Away From Here by Aerosmith, Mike sings I'm not Okay by My Chemical Romance

In the glee room after school

"Right guys, let's get down to business, we really need to start working on our numbers for…" Will noticed an arm waving furiously in the air, he sighed "Yes Rachel?"

"Actually Santana has something she would like to share," she spoke as she stood up and manovered Santana to the centre of the room before returning to her seat, she looked around the room "It's a message song" she said with a knowing smile, at hearing this the glee kids all leant forward in anticipation. Rachel smiled at San and mouthed words of encouragement. Seeing her look of total terror, she whispered something in Noah's ear and motioned towards his guitar, he nodded and grabbed the guitar and went and stood behind her and started to gently strum, as the music started, she closed her eyes and started to sing

Gotta find a way  
Yeah, I can't wait another day  
And nothing' gonna change  
If we stay around here  
Gotta do what it takes  
Cause all in our hands,  
We all make mistakes, yeah  
But it's never too late to start again  
Take another breath  
And say another prayer

Santana opened her eyes, and looked at Artie, continued to stare at him as she sung,

Then fly away from here  
Anywhere  
Yeah, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We'll just fly

If this life  
Gets any harder now  
It ain't no nevermind  
You got me by your side  
And anytime you want  
Yeah, we can catch a train and find a better place  
Yeah, cause we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down

She moved across the room with ease and knelt down besides him and took his hands and continued to sing whilst looking at him.  
Maybe you and I  
Could pack our bags and hit the sky

Then fly away from here  
Anywhere  
Yeah, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We'll just fly

Do you see a bluer sky now  
You can have a better life now  
Open your eyes  
Cause no one here can ever stop us  
They can try but we won't let them  
No way

Maybe you and I  
Could pack our bags and say goodbye

Then fly away from here  
Anywhere  
Honey, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hope and dreams are out there somewhere  
Fly away from here  
Yeah, anywhere  
Honey, I don't, I don't, I don't care

We'll just fly away

The music stopped and everyone looked gob smacked, the sound applause was slow to start but eventually it was deafening, Santana didn't move from her position at Artie's feet,

"I'm not mad at you, I'm angry with how you've behaved but I still love you" she moved her hands to grip the wheels of his chair to stop him from moving, "you cant run away from me, well you can but ill probably catch you" she laughed

Artie was staring at her, Santana Lopez, he'd met her through Rachel, he and Rachel had both been two of the brightest stars at their old school and the second he'd laid eyes on her at 14 he'd been intoxicated by her, she was strong and feisty but her heart was so beautiful even if she tried to hide it, but last year just after his 17th birthday he and his mother had been in a crash, a drunk driver ran them off the road, he was lucky to be alive, he'd shut her out, even after he found out she was pregnant he just ignored her, even after he transferred to her school he acted as if he didn't know her and know she was knelt next to him, she hated aerosmith, he's taken her to see them just before the accident that has changed him forever and she'd hated them "all noise, and that man looks like Freddy Krueger" she'd said pointing to their lead singer Steven Tyler.

"Artie, what's going on?" Tina's voice cut through his thoughts, and as he lifted his head he saw everyone was staring,

"I have to go," he prised Santana's hands off his chair and lifted them to his lips and gently kissed them, "I'll come see you, later I promise" " he turned to look at Tina who looked bewildered and he held out a hand, "come on, we should talk" and with that Tina and Artie were gone and Santana sunk into a chair and looked stunned to the core.

"Erm , I'd like to sing something" Mike said, just nodded not really understanding what was going on

"Okay so, I want to sing something because, being a teenager is hard and I don't want to make it harder anymore, so I'm just going to be honest" he looked up at Matt who smiled furiously at his best friend

Music started and Mike started to sing

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

Mike, started to find his stride he leapt on top of the piano, and began to move with ease,

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
you wear me out

He jumped to ground, and sunk to his knees,

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

He jumped up and flung his jacket to the ground and began moving around the glee kids, singing a line to them here and there

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-Kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

When the last note ended Mike grabbed his bag and stormed out, and Matt looked around apologetically and went after him.

Brittany looked confused; "I don't get it?" she turned to Rachel "Mallow? – I thought he was going to tell Kurt he liked him?"

"WHAT" a shriek erupted from Kurt's lips, everyone turned to stare at him "sorry, what?" he repeated in a calmer voice,"

Santana's voice spoke out clearly, surprising everyone who'd almost forgotten she was there after her big number earlier "Mike's gay, always has been, always will be, he just doesn't want to be known as the gay dancer, dancing is so important to him he doesn't want that to change" She stood up and moved to Kurt who was stood with his mouth wide open, she placed her hands on his shoulders "he likes you," and then she want and sat next to Brittany and linked pinkies with her

"But San, he was saying he wasn't okay? – I thought he was okay because he decided to not hide anymore?"

Rachel entangled herself from Pucks arms, and leant forward and stroked her hair, "I'll explain over dinner okay?" Brittany nodded and Rachel let Puck pull her back to his arms and he absentmindedly places a kiss on her head, which made Rachel smile and squirm closer to him.

Mercedes leant down to whisper in Rachel's ear "Diva girl, you and me need to talk, my man Kurt could do with a man in his life, you get me?"

"You should come over tonight Mercedes, we can work out a plan – operation Kurt and Mike is ago" and the two girls descended into giggles at this, and Puck just rolled his eyes, he really didn't get the obsession girls had with all things romance.

The door swung open and Tina rushed in and grabbed Santana and pulled her to a standing position "You slut" she screamed slapping her across the face "you little whore, you think you can just take him because you want him, he didn't want you, or your stupid baby, he moved on and now he's mine, so you better deal with that" Tina was going crazy screaming and hitting her, Rachel had jumped to her feet and tried to drag her off her but Tina just pushed her away and Rachel hit the floor with a thud, Brittany was starting to cry, Puck rushed to Rachel's side and helped her up "stop them Noah please" and Rachel sat next to Brit and started whispering comforting words into her ear trying to ignore the burning pain spreading through her wrist.

Mercedes was now trying to force her way between Santana and Tina as Puck and both dragged Tina off the taller latino girl and escorted her outside.

Mercedes wrapped a comforting arm around Santana and moved her towards Rachel and Brittany and the four of them just cried together.

Finn turned to Kurt, "I thought Tina had a stutter?"

Sorry its been so long without an update

Coming up we have

*a hospital visit

*a sleepover

*a declaration of love

*two people join forces to create a number for sectionals

*an awkward first date

*someone promised to ruin glee

*and a brittany only chapter

love you all xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Noah was driving Rachel, Brittany and Mercedes home, following them behind were Quinn and Finn in Kurt's car, and Santana had promised to come join them at Rachel's as soon as she had spoken with Artie. Noah glanced in his mirror to check on the girls behind him, Rachel and Mercedes were both trying to comfort the blonde cheerleader who was still crying uncontrollably, he noticed Rachel wince in pain every time she tried to move her arm, without thinking she slammed on the brakes and turned to face the girls

"Babe, show me your arm" Rachel lifted her arm for him to see, it was swollen and puffy and looked disgusting, "right hospital"

"Noah, there's no need its just a sprain, I'll wrap it up when I get home" Rachel looked at his face and could tell he wasn't convinced so she crept forward and whispered into his ear and stroked his Mohawk gently, Mercedes found herself straining to listen in but all she could hear was "baby" and "that thing you like" she mentally shuddered thanking her lucky stars she hadn't overheard everything.

When they arrived at Rachel's Noah went and let himself in, the girls were following at a much slower rate

"Noah," Rachel's father greeted him and shook his hand "I was wondering if you would be becoming a regular occurrence again" he smiled

"Yea, Rachel's outside with Brit and Mercedes, there was a thing…." He turned to the front door and Rachel's dad took one look at the 3 girls and rushed towards them and wrapped his arms round them and escorted them to the sofa.

In between tears and sobs and whimpers they managed to explain to Joe Berry, what had happened, as he listened to them he nodded in all the right places and uttered the right words of comfort and when they'd reached the end of the woeful tale, he ordered Rachel to go strap her wrist and put some ice on it before things got any worse, he pointed out the phone to Mercedes and told her she was welcome to stay the night if she wanted to but she would need to call her parents and then he pulled Brittany into his arms and said, he was going to go and see her parents and explain what had happened.

Mercedes dialled her parents number and apparently the school had already rang to explain about the glee club events "Mr. Schue she thought to herself, but her parents were cool because of that, so she settled down next to Brittany

"You know, we could start thinking about operation Kurt and Mike," she said hoping that would cheer the sad blonde up, she thought right. Immediately her face lit up

"we could call it operation Kirk, or Humchan, chanel" she paused and then nodded "yup operation Chanel, get it Chan for Chang and the el for Hummel" she looked at Mercedes and the both burst out laughing.

As they laughed Rachel was in the bathroom trying to bandage up her wrist but it hurt too much, there was a knock on the door and Puck walked in holding a bag of frozen peas, he pressed them to her wrist and gentled pushed her so she was sitting instead of standing

"I've missed you," he whispered kissing

"I've not been anywhere silly" she replied pulling him closer with her good arm, "but I am glad that we stopped being so stupid" "hey where do you think your going?" she asked as Noah got up and moved across the bathroom

"I'm just locking the door" he smirked at her face, he swept across the room and picked her up, loving the way her legs wrapped around his waist, then her lips started attacking his, he backed up so she was against the wall

"Ouch," she stopped kissing him and looked at her arm, Noah laughed apologetically and gently lowered her to the ground

"When that arm's healed, we'll continue this," he said kissing her gently.

When Rachel and Noah returned to the living room they were greeted with catcalls and whooping courtesy of the group of teens that had appeared in the living room, Rachel immediately started blushing and ducked slightly behind her boyfriend to try and regain her composure, Noah just laughed and dropped into a spare armchair pulling his girlfriend onto his lap trying to avoid hurting her wrist.

"Rach, we've decided to call it Operation make Chanel a reality" Brittany squealed

Quinn laughed at Rachel's bemused expression "Aretha explain what was decided whilst she was getting it on with Puck in the bathroom"

"No no we weren't" Rachel stuttered, "Noah tell them, you were just helping me with my wrist"

"Yea, sorry to disappoint gleeks, but until that arm gets better, I think iv been black listed" he smirked until he saw his girlfriends horrified expression and immediately apologised "sorry baby" causing the group to laugh hysterically at bad ass Puck back pedalling.

"Anyway" Mercedes cut through the laughter, "because everything seems sorta tense and bad, we need to do something to make things better so we are going commence operation Chanel"

Brittany chimed in" Get it Chan for Chang and the el for Hummel". Everyone started to laugh

"Dudes, I'm really not comfortable with trying to get to guys together, I mean Mike is gonna kill us for interfering" Finn said

"Yea, he's got a point, all this operation shit," Puck added "Why not lock them in a closet, let them do the nasty then it's done" Puck leaned over to Finn for a high five

"Boy's if that is your opinions well you can go get us some takeaway and leave us ladies to discuss things" Rachel said, getting up and grabbing some money off the counter and handing it to her boyfriend, and kissing him gently, then she started pushing him and Finn out of the door, once they'd gone and the door had clicked shut behind them, the girls started animatedly discussing strategies for operation Chanel, it had barely been 1 minute before the door flung open and Puck strutted in

"Sorry guys, I forgot something, Rach, come here a sec" he waited until she reached him and then he pulled her into his arms kissing her and dipping her towards the floor

"Love you baby" he straightened her up, kissed her gently and with that he was gone again.

"Love is in the air" Brittany began to sing and one by one the girls all started singing, sat together on sofa smiling happily

"Guys, we need to focus" Quinn said breaking the moment "Operation Chanel" and with that the group descended into a deep focus, that you expect to find at the united nations not a teenage girl sleepover.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its a short one but I decided to split this and the next chapter up because i thought it flowed better.

Whilst everyone was at Rachel's House Santana was curled up outside her house in her back garden, in her arms was tiny little bundle, Naya, her daughter, she was about 6 months now, she'd given birth at the beginning of the summer – almost 3 months premature, her parents had been amazing agreeing to bring her up, they'd practically begged actually and she'd been happy to let them but sometimes she still wondered if it had been the right thing to do but regardless Santana still tried to do a lot for her. On this particular afternoon she just kept staring at her, she had a mass of black hair but she had Artie's eyes, she shivered and stood up deciding she would take her back indoors. She called out to her mom telling her Naya was sleeping but she was going to head back out to the garden.

She was totally lost in thought, maybe she'd even fallen asleep because the next think she knew was someone shaking her "San" her eyes flew open she knew that voice she didn't even stop to think she just leant into him and let her lips find his and it was as if the whole world just vanished and it was just them again. Eventually Artie pulled away and smiled at her, he slowly transferred himself out of his chair, and onto the bench next to her, he took her hand

" So" he said with a smile "I'm so sorry baby, I was an idiot, I was worse than an idiot I shut you and I ignored Naya" he smiled sadly "the accident destroyed me baby, I felt like I lost everything about who I was, so I wanted to forget my old life and you, you were the best thing about that and I couldn't stand you seeing what I'd become, but then as time went on it was harder to call you" he paused his voice was almost breaking under the weight of his words " When I saw you the first day of school and you were yelling at Rachel, you looked so cold, and I felt so bad, everyone just ignored me I kept telling myself it was down to the chair but I was an ass, Tina made me feel better, but we weren't I mean we never…" his voice trailed off

"I was so angry with you, but let's face it, I could have tried harder, when your parents came to see me after Naya, I refused to see them, so I guess we're both as bad as each other"

"I am going to woo you Santana Lopez" Artie declared with total seriousness her saw her face scrunch up with laughter "I am going to prove that I am that same person you fell for"

"Well Mr. A, its on" she leaned in and kissed him again, "When are your parents coming to pick you up?" she asked

"Actually they're indoors – cooing over Naya," he looked at her thoughtfully "I want to meet her, but I think we need to sort us out first"

"Nonsense" Santana said with more than a flash of Latino temperament, come meet her, you'll love her" and with that Santana helped him back into the house and wheeled him up into the house

"You do realise our parents are going to go full on Spanish Inquisition on our asses" Artie said with a groan

"That's okay A, I can escape from them" she leant in and kissed him on the cheek "you can't, call it punishment" she said giggling

"Your cruel San" he whimpered as they entered the house. "Omg" Artie whispered as he came face to face with his daughter for the first time, who was curled up in his mother's arms. "San, she's beautiful"

"duh A, awesome genetics" her face softened "my parents always wanted another kid and now they have one, and I have an incredibly special baby sister".


	12. Chapter 12

The glee kids were all sprawled out in Rachel's living room,

"So we are all agreed," Quinn said

"I am with you white girl" Mercedes said reaching out a hand to high five the girl who was sprawled on the sofa behind her

" I don't know, you guys, I mean Mike is kinda shy, this could backfire" Rachel said thoughtfully

"Your right princess" Rachel's father called from the kitchen where he was making some coffee "you shouldn't meddle in peoples affairs"

Rachel twisted herself round so she could make out her father in the kitchen, "your one to talk Daddy, if Uncle Jay hadn't interfered in your life you and dad wouldn't be together" she said pulling a face

"You got me there princess" he picked up his coffee and started up the stairs "I'm going to bed, but please be careful Mike is quite sensitive sometimes, Noah, Finn it would probably be best if you went home at some point"

"You got it papa S" Noah called out

The group descended into giggles. Noah wrapped his arms round Rachel and pulled her close until she was leaning against him, and he pressed his lips against her hair and lazily settled back against the sofa. Brittany was stretched out on the floor flexing her ankles, she'd muttered something earlier about cramp or something, and she kept grabbing her phone every five minutes. 

"B, stop checking your phone, your driving me nuts" Quinn said throwing a cushion at her

"Sorry, but its just I'm tired and Matt's not here yet" she stopped stretching and curled up into a little ball, Rachel jumped up and skipped over to her and pulled her into a massive hug,

"You don't need Matt, when you've got me" she said stroking the blondes hair "and Mercedes is here, and Quinn so instead of one you get 3" Brittany laughed and apologised "You don't need to apologise baby girl," Mercedes looked confused and moved towards the two girls on the floor joining them in their hug.

Noah sighed and grabbed a dvd from the stack by the TV "Disney I take it?" he didn't wait for a reply and he shoved the dvd into the player, he moved over and squeezed Brittany's shoulder and kissed Rachel "night floss, Aretha" "Come on Finn, we'll go hang in the den, away from the girls" Finn gently moved trying not to disturb Quinn who had fallen asleep next to him on the sofa. The boys disappeared leaving the girls to their Disney movie. As soon as they'd gone Quinn opened her eyes and leapt down to the girls on the floor "I ate too much I'm not in the mood to make out with him, so I pretended to be asleep" the girls giggled hysterically and snuggled in together and were soon lost in the magic of Disney. They were asleep before the end credits rolled. The boys were watching some horror films in the den till about 2 when they crashed out on the floor.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "AGGGHHHHHHHHH" it was around 3 when the screaming started, Rachel woke immediately and started trying to wake Brittany from her nightmare, Mercedes and Quinn were looking at them freaking out, Noah and Finn rushed in and saw Brittany laid apparently sleeping but she kept screaming nothing that made sense but they kept hearing her scream "help" "blood" "not breathing"

Rachel sensed the boys behind her "Noah, go wake my daddy, now" Noah turned and ran up the stairs "Finn, take the girls up to Rachel's room, they don't need to see this".

"Please B, wake up honey, your having a nightmare" she started crying and she felt someone pick her up and move her away as her parents took her place and started comforting Brittany who had now woken up and was bordering on hysterical, Noah seeing Rachel going the same way lead her outside, thinking maybe fresh air would help calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working as Brittany's screams faded Rachel seemed to just getting going screaming and pulling him closer to her, he just kept his arms wrapped around her until her screams stopped and her tears started to slow down, he just kept whispering things trying to calm her down, he saw Brittany standing behind her looking shell-shocked so he turned Rachel round and the two girl clung to each other not saying but just rocking each other, Rachel's father eventually managed to persuade the girls to go up to Rachel's room, whilst her daddy made hot chocolate and followed them carrying a tray on steaming hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.

Finn came down the stairs after Rachel and Brittany had been half pushed and half dragged up there by the two . He saw Noah slumped over the kitchen table and clapped an arm round his shoulder

"Dude" he sat into the chair next to his best friend "What the hell?"

"Brittany has nightmares, about the crash, I thought they were getting better but" he shrugged"

"Boys are you okay? "Joe Berry asked as he entered the kitchen, he put on some coffee and collapsed into a chair "Spence is up there with them, they're watching West Side Story, apparently its soothing" he chuckled wryly he looked at the worried faces of the two boys "Finn, its nothing to worry about, its just the accident was very traumatic for them and Brittany especially has a lot of trouble dealing with it, the nightmares had pretty much stopped but according Rachel Matt sneaks into her room almost every night so he's become a comfort blanket of sorts and without him she panicked"

"What about Rachel though Mr.J" he had to pause to get his composure "I mean she hasn't had a freak out in ages" Joe laid a fatherly hand on Noah's shoulder

"I think seeing Brittany like that triggered it but I don't think she's dealt with properly, she refuses to see her therapist," he stopped as his husband entered the room and placed an affectionate kiss on his head,

"Boys, I think the no mixed sleepover rule can be relaxed for tonight, I think they'll sleep better with you up there, Matt's on his way, Mercedes and Quinn panicked and called him" he yawned "come on Joe, we'll go back on up to bed, boys will you let Matt in and if you need us you know where we are okay?

The next morning when the two Mr. Berry's poked their head in the door they saw their Mercedes and Quinn curled up on the bed, Finn was sprawled across their feet, their gaze wandered over and saw the other four teens squashed on the sofa, Matt had Brittany curled up by his side, and was holding hands with Rachel who had fallen asleep sat on Noah's knee, leaning against his chest. The two fathers backed out of the room in silence until Joe spoke

"I just don't understand how West Side Story is considered soothing, it's a tragedy," he said wonderingly as they went down the stairs.

Next up is the Brittany centric episode. keep reading and reviewing, let me know what you like and what you don't


	13. Chapter 13

***Many many many thankyous to everyone thats reading and reviewing and alerting its so much appreciated*****

Rachel had woken up a while ago and she'd carefully manovered her way off the sofa so that she didn't wake her still sleeping friends and padded downstairs where Mercedes and Quinn were

"Morning guys" Rachel called out as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a coffee, "I'm sorry about last night" she paused and grabbed a bagel from middle of the table "I hope you weren't freaked out" she smiled a sort of sad apologetic smile

"You don't need to apologise to us" Quinn said firmly, as Mercedes nodded "your dads sorta explained stuff to us, so whilst we get it, I cant imagine what it must be like but we think we should have a girls day, and just chill"

Rachel smiled at her friends "yeah, that sounds good, we could invite San over and Kurt and have like a girls day or something" she looked around the kitchen "Has Finn gone?"

"Yup, white boy said he needed to get home, he's got work later" Mercedes told her.

Brittany and Matt appeared in the doorway, and Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel launched themselves across the room and dragged her into a tight embrace, Matt just leaned across the doorframe and smiled, he knew that hug meant the world to her

"Guys, you gotta let her go" the girls laughed and separated "we gotta get going" he said motioning towards the door

"I have an appointment with my therapist" Brittany said in a really quiet voice, "Matt's dropping me off but then him and Mike are doing boy stuff"

"Shit!" Matt said and turned to head up the stairs "Pucks meant to be coming with us"

Quinn leaned towards Britt and stroked some hair out of her face, "Call us when your done, we're having a full on girls day, so we'll pick you up and then let the pampering begin" Brit nodded and when she saw Matt appear again followed by a sleepy looking Puck she headed towards the door, followed by Matt, Puck placed a quick kiss on his girlfriends head, said his goodbyes and headed out after his two friends.

Matt's car was outside Britt's therapists office, they'd been there for about five minutes sat in total silence and Matt was studying his girlfriend knowing she was just trying to compose herself before heading in, she turned and kissed her boyfriend, she loved how even after being together for almost 2 years her heart still skipped a beat every time they kissed, she promised to call him later and she turned to the backseat to say goodbye to Puck but saw him sprawled out sleeping, she smiled and got out of the car then turned and leaned in through the open window and flicked the stereo up loud and laughed as she saw him wake with a start she waved and turned and entered the tall white building.

Half an hour later she was sat in Dr. Phelps office, clutching a mug of hot chocolate, they always started each session with hot chocolate, Brittany was looking down at her mug then raised her eyes and smiled at the woman sat across from her, she'd been coming here for around 6 months now and she trusted the woman opposite her

"I had a nightmare last night, I was at Rachel's we were having a sleepover with some girls from school, and I woke up and for a second I thought I was back there again,"

The woman leant across to Brittany and places a reassuring hand on top of her arm, she was pleased to hear that she'd been spending time with people again, "Was it girls only or were boyfriends allowed?" she posed the question lightly not wanting to upset Brittany, during their last session she'd gotten pretty upset after she had mentioned her concerns about the level of co-dependence Brittany had where her boyfriend was concerned.

"No, it was me, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes from glee club" she knew what the doctor had meant by her question "Quinn and Rachel's boyfriends were there but Matt wasn't" she paused "he came over after I had the nightmare, it was a bad one, I thought I was back there, I could see the car flipping it was like a movie, like I was watching it, it was different to normal, I wasn't like I was in the dream, it was as if I was watching it" She started to rub her temple, Dr. Phelps recognised the gesture, whenever Brittany was feeling uncomfortable she'd rub her temple, "what if it never goes away? Do you think it'll ever go away?" she didn't stop for an answer she carried on talking.

Dr Phelps (or Jo which was her name) listened as Brittany spoke about school and her friends, she smiled, Brittany had made so much progress, the first time they'd met for a session she'd been escorted into the building by her mom, Rachel and one of her fathers and her boyfriend. She'd spent the whole time sat in silence shaking and looking off into space with a vacant expression, she'd made her hot chocolate in an attempt to calm her down and it had become a regular way of starting their sessions. For a while Jo had really worried about the blonde teen, she would finish work and return home but she was haunted by how destroyed the girl had looked. Changes had started to happen but progress had been slow to start but she was now confident that the young girl would eventually overcome this. She looked over at the blonde girl, who had stopped talking,

"My parents are buying me a new car, I think I'm ready to drive again" her voice trailed off, even though Brittany hadn't been driving it had been her car and seeing her car so smashed up had scared her and as a result she had not been able to get behind the wheel of a car since.

"Brittany, I think that's a really positive step." Jo replied, soon after that their session wound up and Brittany left the office smiling and typed in a few texts

I'm all finished, I'm gna grab a coffee from starbucks on the corner, call me when you're here xx (Rachel)

Just finished for today, went well, ring you later (mom)

Bb, all is good – no tears – have fun being a boy – love you xxxx (Matt)

********the next chapter the girls (and Kurt) have a girls day so cue gossip laughing and fun, and we may be seeing Tina too, i have an idea but im not sure if its too much right now********


	14. Chapter 14

Spence and Joe Berry were sat on the sofa drinking a bottle of wine

"It's nearly 9 o clock Spen, where on earth could they be?" Spence turned and kissed his husband he probably would have continued kissing him had the door not burst in and the two men turned towards the door and laughed as a group of weary teens made their way in through the door

"Did you leave anything in the mall?" Spence teased the group of exhausted looking teens. After a round of greetings

"Dad, Daddy we're going to head down to the basement and chill if the boys come by can you please tell them we love them but they simply are not welcome today" Rachel told them as she and her friends made their way downstairs.

It was some hours later, there chips and dips, ice cream and chocolate and a multitude of assorted candy treats were strewn across the basement, Kurt was sprawled across a beanbag painting Mercedes' nails a dark red colour, Quinn was laid on her front looking up at the giant flat screen TV that was playing Grease, Santana was studying the back of the various empty packets and muttering something about how she'd have to move into the gym in order to work off all the calories, and Rachel and Brittany were curled up in an arm chair. They were all exhausted from their day shopping and their wallets had taken some serious beatings, and then Kurt had insisted they go see the new romantic comedy and then Brittany had wanted ice cream and during the ice cream pit stop Santana had confessed that she and Artie had kissed which had sparked ooooohs and ahhhhs, she'd told them his promises that he was going to woo her and then she'd pulled a piece of paper from her purse and began to read

""The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds and that's what you've given me." "I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me, and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul and to me, this has always been enough." She paused and smiled at the faces gazing wondrously at her "San, I'm not great with words but you love the notebook so I borrowed some of the words, and yes this is me wooing you". Her friends had gone crazy oohing and ahhing. Now back in Rachel's basement, Kurt pulled his gaze away Mercedes' hands

"Santana Lopez if you do not stop reading that damn note I will burn it" he laughed as Santana froze and quickly folded the paper up and slipped it back into her purse, her friends giggled "So Miss. Lopez if you and Mr. Abram's are once more that means you no longer need Mike do you…." He trailed off and started blushing.

Quinn started to grin and turned to face Kurt "Mike?" she asked innocently

"Operation Chanel" Brittany voiced her thoughts out loud and then as everyone turned to face her "ooops I forgot it was a secret" and she hid her face into Rachel's shoulder

"Operation what?" Kurt screeched

"Chill Beyonce" Santana drawled "Mike thinks your cute and you" she looked at him pointedly "you may be the gayest thing I've ever seen but you've never been kissed have you?….so you and Mike could…" she raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and looked right at him and suddenly let out a filthy cackle as she saw Kurt turn beautiful shade of red and his gaze settled on a dark corner somewhere trying to ignore his so called friends around him.

The giggling (from the girls) and huffing and puffing (from Kurt) eventually subsided, it was strange the glee kids had been friends but recently they were really starting to feel like family.

"Guys" Rachel called out breaking the silence "I was thinking about songs for sectionals and I think we should do seasons of love" this suggestion was met with immediate approval

"You know if we're talking about songs then I have a suggestion" Santana said leaning forwards "but I'm not sure what you'll think but Kurt and Rachel sang it a few years ago at a show and it was seriously awesome" she stopped to look at Rachel's face which was rapidly starting to resemble a Cheshire cat

"Stop talking in riddles Diva's" Mercedes said with a snap of her fingers

"Don't Dream It Be It" Santana said simply. "Rocky Horror Picture Show, I know costume wise we cant go the whole hog but that song is slamming". Kurt squealed and jumped to his feet and started pacing muttering ideas.

"Which leaves one more song" Quinn said thoughtfully "you know I think we could do creep, get Artie and Puck on the guitars and its beautiful"

"Done and done" Rachel said excitedly "we should get some sleep and then tomorrow run ideas then Monday we can speak to .

It took a while but eventually they all dropped off and slept so soundly they didn't even hear when the boys turned up around 4 in the morning to deposit a small box in the letterbox

"Thanks guys, for helping out with this" Artie said as Matt returned to the truck

"No problem dude" he replied.

**********Next time we see Tina return and we find out what was in the box***********

and I seriously can not thank you all enough for your support everyone who reads this you all mean so much to me.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning the glee kids were woken by the smell pancakes and bacon wafting through the house, one by one they made their way up to the kitchen, Santana was the last to arrive in the kitchen

"Mr.B there's some box here, did old age make you forget about it" San teased as he handed the box over to him

"Not ours" he said placing some pancakes in front of her " it's addressed to you, now we'll be out all day so try not to cause too much mayhem today" he called as he headed out the front door. Santana opened the box and her eyes opened wide; there was a smaller box and two envelopes

"The envelope first San" Kurt squealed practically bouncing in his seat, San smiled at his enthusiasm and opened the larger of the two envelopes and a photo fell out and she smiled and lifted it and passed it round the table, the photo showed Artie and Santana looking younger than they did today, Santana was facing the camera and Artie was kissing her cheek, it had been taken on their first date, she hated the photo she insisted she looked ridiculous in it but Artie who had always maintained she looked stunning. Mercedes was looking at the photo and she noticed something written on the back

"Princess Fiona: Is that glitter on your lips?  
Prince Charming: Mmm, cherry flavored. Want a taste?" "Girl what the hell?" she asked

Santana giggled "our first date we went to see Shrek 2, and afterwards he told me I had some glitter on my lips and I quoted Shrek back to him and then we kissed" the girls and Kurt practically swooned at that little story, Quinn passed her the second envelope and she opened it and found a letter

"I told you I would woo you but I'm not good with words so again I borrowed someone else's but I think its apt given that we both admit we've made mistakes

"It doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other." Santana smiled and got a little misty eyes

"Good Will Hunting, right?" Rachel asked, "God Artie was obsessed with that film at school"

Santana laughed "I know right, I swear I watched it so much I know it better than I know Bring It On" she looked at the small box and picked it up her hands were trembling slightly, she slowly opened it to find some feathers and a note she read it and blushed, Brittany leaned over her shoulder and read the note

"Breaking Dawn….why is that a fantasy…?" she asked and then she was surprised when all of her friends were laughing hysterically. They spent the rest of the day talking about ideas for the songs they'd picked the night before and Rachel sat diligently taking notes so she was prepared for their glee rehearsal tomorrow.

Tina was sat alone in her room, her angry Goth music was blaring out of her stereo, she didn't know what was playing, honestly she didn't actually like the Goth music as much as she liked the Goth clothes but she had to maintain her rep. She'd spent all weekend trying to call Mercedes and Kurt they'd been pretty close but after her little outburst in the choir room they were obviously staying away. She had been so angry she'd just flipped; she hadn't meant to even try and hurt Santana, or Rachel her eyes filled with tears as she remembered how the small brunette had gotten flung to the floor after trying to stop her hitting Santana. She reached for her cell once more not even knowing why she was bothering to check it was obvious none was going to contact her. She didn't even no why she flipped so badly, her and Artie hadn't been really dating but he had been her best friend, they'd really clicked since he'd arrived at McKinley High, she'd told him all about how her stutter was less of a speech problem and more of a defence mechanism and despite all this he had kept so many secrets from her, maybe people were right maybe she wasn't worthy of real friends. Her parents weren't exactly the most supportive people; actually they were hardly ever around and when they were around she could see the disappointment in their eyes anytime they bothered to be around for more than five minutes. No she thought to herself she was a good person and she was going to make amends, wiping her eyes she grabbed her wallet and her keys and headed out she was going to make amends. She jumped in her car and headed out a local bakery she knew in her neighbourhood, she headed in and bought a couple of boxes of cupcakes, she knew they wouldn't exactly make people forgive but she was sure they'd buy her enough time to at least try and apologise.

She pulled up at Rachel's door and grabbed a box of red velvet chocolate cupcakes and walked up the drive she took a deep breath and knocked, the door opened and she found herself face to face with Santana,

" I, err" she stumbled over her words, the stutter definitely not faked this time, pretty soon Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt had gathered round the Latino who was stood at the door not speaking. Tina took a deep breath and pushed the box of cupcakes into Santana's hands "I came to apologise, you have no right to even want to listen to me, but I am sorry I didn't mean to freak out and I shouldn't have attacked you like that and Rachel I'm so sorry you got caught in the cross fire, I was hurt me and Artie were friends" Santana stood back and motioned Tina to enter the house, she did so slowly and she was stunned when Rachel flung her arms round her and ushered her into the living room, declaring they could do with her opinion on some songs. A few hours later she was still there eating pizza with them, she was surprised that they had accepted her back so willingly; she knew they were still angry but at least they were giving her another chance. They sat and talked as they ate the pizza, Tina explained why she flew off the handle, and surprisingly she found the others understood when she had explained that Artie was pretty much her best friend and finding out he'd hidden so much from her it had reiterated her long harboured belief that she wasn't worthy of any form of friendship or relationships that had been instilled in her after years of being alone because of her parents 'hectic social lives'. She even ended up driving Mercedes and Santana home and when Santana hopped out of her car she paused before disappearing into home, she turned and spoke quietly

"Artie cares about you, and honestly the feisty I like it, shows guts and if its any consolation I do love him" she smiled at the Goth girl who nodded slowly and waved after the Latino as she walked towards her front door.

**********cyn23 I hope you especially enjoy this chapter – I know you like Tina, next up is boys only chapter, just so your up to speed on what they spent their weekend doing then its glee rehearsal time.*******************


	16. Chapter 16

********a small chapter, focusing on the boys, I didnt go into as much detail as i do with the girls but i think it works nut if you would like more details on the boys just let me know*************

and once again thanks to all who are alerting / favouriting / reviewing / reading this fic

It was the afternoon of the girls (and Kurt's) day of fun a.k.a day of no boys. So Mike had invited they glee boys round to his and they were all sat or laid out in the garden drinking the beer that Puck's fake ID had successfully bought for them.

"So Mike, you really like Kurt?" Artie had asked trying not to laugh as he saw Mike's eyes darken then his face definitely blushed, Matt had jumped to his defence saying Mike just didn't have very good taste and then proceeded to remind the group about how Mike had once drunkenly try to lay the lips on Artie which prompted all the boys to make jokes about not letting him have too many beers in case he found himself unable to control himself.

"Hardy fucking HAHA guys" Mike had muttered taking a swig from his beer "Its all right for you lot, Finn is so whipped by Quinn that he seriously sometimes asks if he can go to the toilet" Finn immediately started protesting but Puck was so overcome that he nearly choked on his drink as he laughed

"Right, No" Finn said pointing at the guys "She just doesn't like me leaving her alone whilst we're out" he looked around and seeing he wasn't going to get any support he decided to drop someone else in it "I aint as bad as Artie, I mean quotes from the notebook, dude that's total chicks Ville"

"Finn" Artie said with a serious face "I never told you what that first quote was from you obviously figured it out all for your self" he flicked a bottle top at the quarter backer who was glugging from his bottle in a pitiful attempt to regain any of his manly pride.

"Dudes, lets face it we're all kinda under the thumb a bit, even Puck" Matt stopped when he saw the mohawked ones face darken

"Rach, is worth it" Puck said "I mean damn I'm telling you if that's what happens to girls that take dance classes no daughter of mine is ever going to learn dance" he realised that Finn was gawking at him "not that I'm planning on kids though".

Matt's phone beeped, it was from Brittany "apparently Tina's there and they are running song ideas, seasons of love, that's rent right?" he asked looking around

"Rent" Mike confirmed, "I thought Tina hated them all?"

"Girls man, they are weird" Finn said as if that explained everything

"Britt says they wanna do Creep and Don't Dream It Be It, what the fucks that? Is it west side story or something?" his gaze fell on Puck

"Nah and don't look to be for answers to shit like that man, I'm bad-ass and your freaking girl loves it just as much as mine" Puck shot back opening another beer

"Its from Rocky Horror" Artie said draining the last of his beer and quickly opening another, Matt, Mike and Puck all started with hell no's and no chance

"I like it" said Finn and when he noticed the glares he backtracked "the film is pretty cool, Meatloaf's in it and that song is awesome but hell to the no if them girls think I'm getting freaking with corsets and shit" he lifted his beer "to still having some balls" and with that the guys toasted.


	17. Chapter 17

The glee kids were all sat in the choir room and Will was at his wits end, the rehearsal had started well, they ran over Seasons of Love, and then Creep and Will was starting to visualise New Directions lifting the trophy then wholly hell had broken loose with the boys flat out refusing to even sing anything from Rocky Horror Show and that had quickly escalated into a full on row with the girls sitting on the left side of the room obviously Kurt was sat with them and the boys were sat on the right. The girls had taken their refusal extremely personally and were now refusing to look at their teammates

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Rachel eventually spoke up, Will wearily nodded at her thinking things couldn't get any worse "We" she said motioning towards the girls "Never once intended to perform the song with the costumes used in the productions of the actual show we had just thought that it was a song that would showcase all of our voices to the max but we now realise that our 'team-mates'" she practically spat that last word out shooting a particularly venomous look towards Puck who was not sinking down his chair realising he was going to be taking a leaf out of Arties book in order to pacify his irate girlfriend "obviously don't trust us so we will withdraw the suggestion" and with that she stamped back to her chair. The silence seemed to get even louder until a creaking echoed out and Artie started wheeling himself over to the edge of the girls groups, he shot them a sheepish smile

"It is a brilliant song," he said trying to ignore the wrath of the boys.

Mike hopped to his feet and went over to their teacher and started whispering to him and they were both nodding and smiling, Mike then turned to the group with an overly bright smile trying to pacify the group

"I agree with Artie, its an amazing song" he smiled a mega watt smile at the girls, "but not doing the costumes would make it lose its impact" he smiled a megawatt beam at the guys but was just greeted with scowls so he turned down his smile and moved to sit by Artie.

"Okay guys, we've got two numbers, Seasons of Love, which gives everyone a solo of some sort, we've got Creep, which if we use Noah and Artie on guitar and Finn on Drums, and I think we'll put Rachel, Santana and Mike on the lead, then we have two amazing songs, so now we just need to think of one more, I do have suggestions if you would like" he looked at the group and seeing no obvious disagreements he started off

"Something from Wicked?"

"I don't want to be covered in green paint and if we don't have a green witch surely the song would lose its impact" Kurt said shooting some evil glares towards the boys although his gaze softened slightly when he reached Mike and Artie, the girls smiles smugly at Kurt.

Will groaned it was going to be a long evening, every suggestion was shot down, eventually he threw his hands up in defeat "Right I want suggestions from you, boys we'll start with you" he figured it was only fair to start with them seeing as they had inadvertently caused this mess.

"We could do Michael Jackson and dance" Finn said nodding enthusiastically

"Finn sweetie" Quinn said in a tone that could have been either sweet or sour "You can't even step in time"

"Oh yeah, scratch that Mr. Schue I've got nothing" he said "he said leaning back in his chair

Matt leant forwards in his chair and looked totally bored and nudged Puck "come on man, you know music"

"Erm" Puck tried to think on his feet and he kept umming and ahhing "what about…." Suddenly his face lit up "Kings of Leon, they're freaking sweet" and he looked around to be met with mainly grins, although Rachel and Brittany still looked pretty pissed.

"Brilliant Noah, good thinking," Will grinned "Hold that thought I'm going to find some sheet music" and he took off practically at a run.

Rachel stalked across the room and jabbed him with her first "Kings of Leon, you want us to sing Kings of Leon" she paused and looked at him "I don't know what's worse, you saying we should sing it or the fact I'm actually going to have to sing it" she practically spat the words at him then spun on her wheels and went to make her way across the room, Noah grabbed her hand

"Babe what is your problem" he gripped her wrist tightly "its not like you definitely have to sing anyway" he lowered his voice slightly "other people can do solos too you know" Rachel pulled her wrist away from him and felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she blinked them away she wasn't going to cry she took a few steps forward so she was right up in his face

"Mindy Portman" and she turned and practically ran towards the girls who instantly wrapped her protectively and shot filthy looks his way.

Shit he thought to himself, he turned and sat down, how could he have forgotten, Rachel had gotten him tickets to go see Kings of Leon but then she couldn't go because it was after the accident and she wasn't really even talking to him so she had made up and excuse and he had told her he was going with Finn but the next day when Rachel had turned up to apologise she'd been greeted by the sight of some skanky blonde exiting her boyfriends house. That had been the reason they had gone on a break or whatever it had taken him ages make up for it, he hadn't actually had sex with her but according to Rachel that was just as bad.

"Okay guys" Will said entering the room "Use Somebody" he passed sheet music round "Artie you can grab your guitar, Finn on the drums, Noah we'll have you up front and centre with Mike and Matt, and Rachel, Quinn and Brittany come up here, I want you six to take the leads and Kurt, Mercedes, Santana I need power behind them okay" he stood back and noticed fresh tension in the group, teenage hormones were seriously detrimental to this group. Regardless they got through the number and Will let them go shouting after them to remember to practise. He watched as the exited the room, Mercedes and Quinn were pointedly saying how stupid boys could be and Finn was trailing after them with a particularly puppy dog expression on his face, Brittany was skipping and Matt was listening and nodding as she was talking about having to go feed a bird before she went home, he made a mental note to talk to Matt about that tomorrow, Tina, Santana and Artie were leaving together, that was a surprise after the last practise, he overheard them laughing about how they were mightily glad they weren't Puck right now. They were the next two to exit, they walked out in silence and fearing a blood bath he moved to the hallway to keep an eye on them, they were half way down the hall when Puck reached over and took Rachel's bag from her and casually put his arm round her, Will inwardly groaned fearing he was going to have to spend his evening mopping Pucks body parts up from around the hall but to his surprise Rachel leaned into him and said something that sounded like sorry for overreacting and then he could have sworn that Puck replied with something about how it was his fault for being an idiot. Wow he thought to himself those two really are good for each other. He turned to head back into the class room and stopped at the doorway, Kurt and Mike were stood by the piano kissing, Mikes hand was entangled in Kurt's hair whilst Kurt's hand was running up and down Mikes back, Will backed out slowly. He headed out to his car wondering how long that had been going on.

Back in the choir room Mike pulled away "Wow, so erm"

"Right I know" Kurt replied straightening his jacket and together they walked out to the parking lot.

Hope you all enjoy, coming up we have that trip to the hospital that was mentioned earlier plus we find out more about Mike and Kurt


	18. Chapter 18

As Rachel turned the corner she pulled away from Noah and snatched her bag back

"Mr. Schue was watching and I don't want him calling my dads telling them something's wrong," She snarled at him

"Look Rach" he said grabbing at her arm, this time he noticed her wince "What? I didn't grab you that hard" he grabbed her shoulders making her still and he rolled up the sleeve of her wrist noticing it was all swollen, then his gaze travelled further up her arm and he saw the scars, "Rach, what the fuck is going?" he tightened his grip on her arm

"Nothing Puck" she snatched her arm back and took off at a run, Noah ran after pleading with her to stop,

"Is everything okay you two" Will Schuster's voice rang out down the hallway, "I thought you two had made up"

"Erm Rach's arm is giving her some trouble I was just saying she should get it checked out," Noah offered as way of an explanation

"Yes that's right but unfortunately he has an appointment at the gym so he cant take me,"

Will saw Noah's face drop as Rachel spoke, "Well, let me give you a ride there Rachel, nothing but the best for you" he patted her on the shoulder "why don't you go wait by the car I just need to get something from my office" he passed her the keys and Rachel took off towards the exit

"Noah, what on earth is going on with you two?" he questioned, "I am waiting"

"Rach, must have realised you were watching so she pretended everything was okay but" Noah shrugged "She's fed up of teachers reporting back to her parents, and her wrist looks like its getting worse after that fall she took last week" he paused and looked to the floor "I think she's been cutting herself again,"

Will nodded and assured his student he would get this sorted, they walked out together. Will got into his car and smiled at Rachel and started up the car.

As they drove, he looked over at Rachel, "Rachel, I understand you feel like I may be spying on you but after everything you went through before the summer"

" Look Mr. Schue, I appreciate your concern but I am not a china doll and I do not wish to be treated like one" Rachel turned to look out the window, she remembered back to when she'd transferred to the school, her fathers had met with Mr. Schuster and for weeks after the semester had started her parents had gotten a phone call, one time she'd picked up the phone and she'd overhead her choir teacher telling her Daddy that she had skipped her math class and during glee she had been distracted, she tried to wipe the memory from her mind when she heard a crash and then all suddenly there was darkness.

Noah was laid on his bed trying to sleep when his phone rang "yo" he answered "Oh hey Mr.B, no she's not with me, was going to take her to the hospital, her wrist was still hurting from the other day and we had a fight about something and she was trying to hide it from him so you didn't find out" he listened "I doubt she'll still be there I mean its almost ten," he listened again "okay well I'll call some people see if they've seen her, see you soon" and after he hung up he started calling their friends wondering where his girlfriend and choir coach could have got too.

Sorry for this chapter iv re written it dozens of times, I couldn't get it fit right but this will have to do, and I promise the next one will be better.


End file.
